powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Greatest Treasure in the Universe
The is a treasure purported to exist, which is said can be claimed when one has the entire collection of Ranger Keys. AkaRed's Red Pirate Gang originally collected the Keys to find it, but they were betrayed by Basco ta Jolokia, who wanted the treasure for himself. AkaRed's comrade, Captain Marvelous, later founded the 35th Super Sentai team, the Gokaigers, to find the treasure. Marvelous' robotic parrot, Navi gave clues and hints on his quest to find the treasure. The Gokaigers then discovered on Earth that in order to find the Treasure, Sentai legends must grant them access to the Greater Powers of the Ranger Keys. When the Greater Powers have all been gathered, the 34 Red Ranger keys glowed and transformed Navi into a door. This door led to the center of the Earth, where the treasure lay. Once there the Gokaigers are spoken to by the will of the Earth, through the treasure. The Earth tells them that with the treasure, the Gokaigers can rewrite the past, remake the universe, as if the Zangyack never existed, and that this can be done by using all of the 34 Super Sentai powers. Later, back in the Gokai Galleon, they begin to access it. However, Don realizes that there may have to be a trade-off, and wonders what will happen to the powers. The Earth states that the powers will be lost and it will be as if all the past sentai never existed to begin with. Conflicted between their desires and the sacrifice of their predecessors, they decide not to use it and Gai Ikari ended up destroying the treasure, which in the eyes of Captain Marvelous made Gai a full-fledged pirate. Second Greatest Treasure in the Universe The Second Greatest Treasure in the Universe is the next target of the Gokaigers. Though they do not know where it is located, Captain Marvelous believes it is on the Zangyack home world. Whether or not this Greatest Treasure requires any Greater Power or Ranger Keys is unknown. Ultimate Treasure in the Universe showed Emperor Marvelous leading a collection of past villains, DaiZangyack, to claim the greater power of Kamen Rider and gain the Greatest Treasure of their universe. At end of the movie, it is revealed that friendship between Rider and Sentai is supposed to be the Ultimate Treasure in the Universe. Greatest Power in the Universe The Greatest Power in the Universe was searched for by the Gokaigers in Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: The Movie. It can be unlocked by the Phantom Ranger Keys. It is revealed to be the greater power of the Go-Busters after the Phantom Ranger Keys turn into the Buddy Roid Keys, which summon up various Megazord Keys. Best Treasure in the Universe In the Kyuranger timeline, Balance's dream after the Kyurangers defeat Jark Matter is to find the with his BN Team partner Naga Ray. Notes *There were various fan theories as to what the Greatest Treasure in the Universe is prior to Episode 49. **One such rumor was that it was the Greater Power of the Gokaigers, but which was proved false in episode 38, The Power to Seize Dreams, where it is unlocked. *The Greatest Treasure resembles a pyramid with the Hojo Clan's family crest on all sides. **If one were to look closely at the black upside down triangle in the treasure, its markings and shape almost resembles the Super Sentai "V" symbol. * The Greatest Treasure resembles the Triforce from Nintendo's The Legend of Zelda video game series, which was inspired by the Hojo Clan's family crest. **It bears a further similarity to the Triforce: Both objects can grant wishes and have the power to re-shape the world, as first seen in Link to the Past, where Link wished to purge Ganon's evil from the world. However, both have separate catches. The Triforce will split apart instead of granting a wish if the wisher does not have a balance of courage, wisdom, and power. **There's also been debate as to whether the Triforce is sapient or the goddesses are talking through it, much as the earth talks though the Greatest Treasure. **The Greatest Treasure may have been made a pyramid to help avoid suspicion that there is a connection with the Triforce. Appearances **''Ep. 2: The Worth of This Planet'' **''Ep. 3: Changing Courage into Magic'' **''Ep. 5: Judgement Pirates'' **''Ep. 15: A Privateer Appears'' **''Ep. 16: Clash! Sentai vs. Sentai'' **''Ep. 26: Shushuuto The Special'' **''Ep. 34: Dream Comes True'' **''Ep. 37: The Strongest Fighting Machine'' **''Ep. 42: The Strongest Man in the Universe'' **''Ep. 43: To the Legendary Hero'' **''Ep. 45: The Confused Ninja'' **''Ep. 47: The Limits of Betrayal'' **''Ep. 48: The Fated Showdown'' **''Ep. 49: The Greatest Treasure in the Universe'' **''Ep. 50: The Day of Battle'' }} See also * , the Kamen Rider equivalent of this legendary artifact. *God Eye References Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Sentai Artifacts